


Are You Renting Me?!

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Gabriel decided to help the Winchesters fight the apocalypse a few weeks ago and is now staying in the same hotel room as them in case they need to contact him. Gabriel and Sam have to share a bed, cuddles and confessions follow.





	Are You Renting Me?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Have_Learned_NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_Learned_NOTHING/gifts).



Gabriel had begun helping Sam and Dean fight the apocalypse a few weeks ago and was now staying in the same hotel as them. He fell asleep at the foot of Sam’s bed for the first time since Sam had insisted that sleeping on a chair was bad for him. 

The younger Winchester walked into the hotel from getting food just after Gabriel fell asleep. He put the food down on the counter and was about to turn on the light before realizing that Gabriel was asleep and turning on the lamp instead. When he saw where Gabriel was sleeping, Sam sighed and picked him up. He moved him to where he was now laying in the bed normally on his side. 

Sam watched the archangel twitch uncomfortably in his sleep and sighed again. He started slowly rolling the archangel onto his other side while taking off his jacket and lifting up the comforter so it would fall around Gabriel. 

Sam ate quickly before putting the rest of the food away for Dean and getting ready for bed. He laid down next to Gabriel and sighed realizing that Gabriel was shivering. 

He got up and grabbed one of his flannels, lifted the comforter back up and repeated what he had done to get Gabriel’s jacket off to put the shirt on. Now Gabriel faced towards the edge of the bed and Sam laid back down behind him. He left an extra layer of blanket between them, but when he realized Gabriel was still shivering he pulled him closer to him so he could double over the blankets that were on the edge of the bed. 

Sam fell asleep just as Gabriel pulled himself closer to Sam in his sleep and kissed his collarbone and continuing to sleep with his head on Sam’s shoulder. Sam felt peaceful, Gabriel had given him enough money to get a good dinner, he’d had a nice shower in the new and improved hotel that Gabriel upgraded them to, and he was comfortable in the memory foam bed thanks to said upgraded hotel room, but most importantly, he was happy that the archangel felt comfortable enough around them to even fall asleep, or to be there at all. 

Back when Gabriel had first showed up, he barely stayed around long enough to help with their current hunt before flying off and disappearing for days, or even weeks. Sam had always tried to get in little random conversations with him before he left, and after awhile he realized that Gabriel stuck around for a little longer each time and Sam got more time to slowly get attached to the archangel. 

Sam woke up a few hours later with Gabriel facing him and with his arms and legs tangled up with his. He opened his eyes to see that Gabriel was still comfortably asleep and decided not  to get up so he wouldn’t bother him. He leaned over just enough to see what the time was from a clock on the wall and went back to sleep since it wasn’t even midnight yet. 

*****

The next time they woke up Gabriel immediately panicked because he thought that Dean was back and about to yell at him for falling asleep in Sam’s bed, wait, wasn’t he at the foot of the bed earlier? Why was he actually in Sam’s bed, under the blankets, without his jacket on? Why is he so warm without his jacket- oh shit. Why was Sam asleep right next to him?

Gabriel tried to move away before he realized that his left arm was under Sam’s side and wrapped around his back. He panicked again for a moment but then snapped up a donut since he couldn’t get up to make anything else. 

He started eating while watching Sam sleep. Should he wake him up and then move his arm or just move his arm and see if he’d sleep through it? Sam was a hunter, so the chances of him sleeping through anything were pretty slim, but if he woke up so easily than why didn’t he wake up when Gabriel put his arm there in the first place? 

Before he could make up his mind about what he wanted to do he finished eating. Since he had nothing else to do that day most of his thoughts lead him down the same road; the bed was a lot warmer and cozier since Sam was there, and Gabriel saw no reason to get up and bother him. 

He moved back to where he was right against Sam’s chest and buried his face is his shoulder before starting to fall back asleep. 

As he begun to fall asleep he felt Sam kiss his forehead and try to move away without waking up Gabriel. 

Gabriel waited until Sam went to go get a shower to get back up and start making breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen he noticed that it was only three in the morning, damn Winchesters and their crappy sleeping habits. 

There were pancakes ready once Sam got out of the shower and Gabriel was sitting on the edge of the bed eating and watching tv. Sam took the other plate on the counter and sat down  to the left of Gabriel.

“You know I was fine sleeping at the foot of the bed, you didn’t have to move me.” Gabriel said before taking a big bite of food. 

“Whatever, you didn’t look comfortable, you looked cold. Thanks for the pancakes.” 

Gabriel nodded and got frustrated that his shirt sleeve kept nearly dropping into his plate. He took a long annoyed look at the sleeve like that would make it stopped falling when he realized it wasn’t his shirt. “Um, Sam? Why am I wearing one of your shirts?”

“You looked cold,” Sam repeated, “and you didn’t look very comfortable with your jacket so put the shirt on instead.”

Gabriel smiled and started rolling up his right sleeve, “Thanks, it is pretty warm. I kinda want to know how the hell you wear these during the summer.”

Sam helped Gabriel by rolling up his left sleeve and shrugged, “I think it’s less that they’re warm and more that they’re just comfortable.” 

Gabriel got up to put the plates away and Sam followed him to the mini-kitchen that was in their room. Sam checked the time and looked over at his brother’s bed; when he realized it was empty he sighed, “Is Dean still not back yet?”

Gabriel shook his head, “Nope, he’s probably still at the bar, I’m sure Cas’ll watch out for him.”

As Sam was about to ask where Dean said he’d gone to earlier, his phone beeped with an incoming text. It was Dean saying not to wait up if Sam was even still awake, it didn’t say where he was or why he wasn’t coming back, but Sam figured he could worry about that tomorrow. 

He went back and lied down on his bed and before he could tell Gabriel that he could probably just fall asleep on Dean’s bed since he wasn’t going to be back tonight, Gabriel lied down on his bed right next to him. 

Gabriel squirmed around for a minute before he thought that they were laying down the same way they were before and he closed his eyes to fall asleep but Sam interrupted him, “W-what the hell are you doing?”

“Goin’ to sleep, what’s it look like I’m doing Sambo?”

“You’re just really close.”

“Well no shit Samlock I’m cold.”

“Uh-”

Gabriel sighed when he realized they were past the point of one sentence answers, “Alright, listen up Moose-man. You remember that I’m an archangel right Samster? Archangels really powerful little shits Samshine, and if someone thinks something directly at us we can pick up on it and read their minds. Keeping up college boy?” Gabriel started sitting up and Sam turned one of the lights back on and nodded as he watched Gabriel go on his little rant, “Good, ‘cause guess what Samsterdam, I’ve seen your thoughts when I’m around, and believe me Sammunition I’m fucking flattered. But you know what? I’m tired of whatever the hell this bullshit is, Samster, I know you’re hot, you know I’m hot so either make out with me while watching tv or tell your gay thoughts to shut the hell up, or better yet just ask me to leave!” Gabriel finished and turned around pulling the blanket with him. 

Sam reached his arm out and tried to turn Gabriel back to him, “Gabe, please,” Gabriel turned around, “what show do you wanna watch?”

Gabe smirked, “The only nickname you could come up with for me is Gabe and you expect me to wanna make out and watch tv? You’re lucky you’re cute, now let’s go watch some random crap, I don’t normally watch human tv and I doubt anything awesome is going to be on at three in the morning.” 

“Okay angel.” Sam said trying to make it sound sweet but it just sounded kind of weird.

“Really Samalam, that’s the best you can come up with? Alright human let’s watch some infomercials, seriously, is that all that’s on right now?” 

Sam sat up and looked at the tv guide, “Pretty much.”

Gabe sighed and fell back onto the bed, “Ugh, fine. Let’s go back to bed, we can watch tv later.”

***** 

Dean walked into the hotel room and set his bags down as loudly as he could to give some warning before he started yelling, “What the fuck!”

Both Sam and Gabriel shot up and started muttering their own ‘what the hell’ and ‘why are you yelling’. 

Dean focused on Gabriel and stopped yelling but was still talking pretty loud, “Why the hell are you in Sam’s bed, Gabriel!”

“Because it’s cozy!”

“You know what Gabriel, we aren’t paying you to talk back!”

“I’m supposed to be getting paid! When did that happen?” Gabriel turned from Dean to Sam to Dean to Sam to Dean to Sam, “Are you renting me?” He asked with eyes watering while he looked at Sam.

“No, Gabriel. Dean, just shut up until we get up, we had a long night.” 

Dean smirked and walked over to the fridge to get a beer, “I’m sure you did, just get the hell up so we can head back to Bobby’s.”

Gabriel tried to lay back down and when Sam tried to get up he pulled his arm and muttered, “He’s just pissy because didn’t show up when he tried to booty call him last night, let’s go back to bed.”

“Dude no, get up. We’ve still gotta give you a tour of Bobby’s house since you’re finally sticking around after a hunt.” 


End file.
